The Journey
by mystic47
Summary: Meet Snow, Amelia, Wolf(Ice), Talia, and Storm as they go on a epic adventure exploring the world of Pokémon in the Unova region.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here are the chosen ones! Ha!**

_Name: Snow_

_Age: 11_

_Gender: Female_

_Created by: __mystic47__(me!)_

_Name: Amelia_

_Age: 10_

_Gender: Female_

_Created by: __Amelia And Friends_

_Name: Wolf Winter_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: Male_

_Created by: __W.R. Winters_

_Name: Talia Manson_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Female_

_Created by: __Pinky-the-Assassin_

_Name: Storm_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Male_

_Created by: __SheikahZangetsu _

**That's everyone! I'll make an Chapter tomorrow or very soon. I promise!**

**~mystic47**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**P.s.: Spelling errors ahead! Unedited.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon...sadly.

Chapter 1

I sigh in fusteration as I look at the messy room. My snow white hair falls in front of my face and I push my side bangs out of the way. My hands -which are mostly covered by my finger less leather gloves- roam the area around me. And that's when my silver eyes finally see it.

It was sitting right next to my closet, almost tauntingly as it was right in front of me the whole time. I run over to it and let out a sigh of relief. This backpack was extremely important to me considering the fact it held my Pokémon in it. I skip out of my room, completely forgetting about the chaos I left behind.

As I walk out of my house, I hear a voice call out, "Snow!" My head whips to the side to see one of my best friends Amelia bounding down the narrow street to me. Her blonde hair flew behind her and her blue eyes held excitement in them. She wore a green T-shirt, a logo jacket, and blue shorts. I noticed then her pink and white shoes. **( A/N Sorry didn't feel like writing what it exactly was!) **

"Slow down!" I shouted at the 10 year old. Just as she crashed into me. I fell to the ground in a loud _thud. _"Sorry!" She exclaimed as she offered me a hand. "I was -am- excited to tell you something!" A bright smile crossed her face.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, you know the professor right? She told my mom that me, you, Wolf, and two other kids...what were their names? Oh yeah! Storm and Talia! Anyway she said she wanted to see us at her lab!" As she finished, a smile broke out on my face.

"Awesome! Let's go now!" As I begin to race forward, Amelia grasped the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Wait! We have to all go _together._" She said putting emphases on the together.

"Oh...okay!" I said smiling while I looked down, slightly embarassed. "So, should we go get Ice?" I asked, using his nickname. "Sure!" Amelia answered and we raced to ice's place.

~Time skip to Wolf's house~

We pounded on Ice's door, shouting for him from outside. Suddenly the door flew open as he looked at us with his deep green eyes groggily. He was tall for his age -13, and had an athlectic build. His silvery white hair (Which was similar to mine) was messy as usual.

"What is it? Did your house catch on fire? Is something wrong? Are you two okay?" Ice regarded us with his usual barral of questions. I grinned at him, just then noticing his chu-chu train pj's.** (A/N Had to do it! So funny!) **"Wolf, just get dressed, and we will explain everything. He nodded, going back inside.

A few moments later, he came back in a white hoodie, jeans, white sneakers, and his white one strap backpack.

"So, why were you two pounding on my door like manics?" He says with his eyebrow arched.

~Time skip though explaination~

"Really? Cool!" He said. "We better go get the others, where do they live?"

Amelia immediately answered.

"They live across town, and apparently their neighbors!"

"Well then, we better go and get them!" I say, pumping my fist in the air.

And we rush to meet our new companions.

**Sorry it was so short! But anyways Talia and Storm will be introduced in the next chapter. Also, was this chapter okay, good, could have done better? Also, did I do your character personalities right? Who is your favorite so far? Answer in your review!**

**R and R!**

**~mystic47**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated**** in a while. I been really busy! Please forgive me!**

Chapter 2

Getting to Accumala town, we walk through, weaving through the crowd that was starting to surround us. Sighing, Wolf, Amelia, and I literally have to shove our way out of the crowd.

"Why are all these people gathered here? Is there some sort of rally?" Ice asked us. Amelia shrugged her shoulders while I just said, "We'll check it out later."

Looking for this Storm and Talia was harder than it seemed. First of all, none of us knew where to go, and what the heck they looked like! It was like looking for a Snivy in the middle of a field of Serperiors! Ugh...

Suddenly we see two kids, about our age talking to one another beside a tall building. Amelia perked up at this and Ice appeared to be forming an idea.

"Hey, maybe they could help us!" Amelia said while Ice nodded. It sometimes was freaky how they both thought alike. I wondered if they secretly could read each other's minds. Silly, but still.

Approaching the boy and girl, I took notice in their appearances.

The female on the left side to boy had Short blonde hair also having blue streaks in them with green eyes. She appeared to be 5'5, only an inch taller than me, and had a heart shaped face with freckles around her nose. Looking at her outfit, she wore a bright yellow t-shirt, jeans, and black finger-less gloves. She also had a belt that held her Pokémon.

My eyes flashing to the male, he was...cute. I won't lie. He had dark blue eyes the made me slight wanna stare at them all day and spiky jet black hair that made me smile. He wore a navy t-shirt with black jeans, along with an black jacket. He also had on black hiking boots, a white scarf, and black fingerless gloves. Apparently, this guy liked black. A lot.

"Hi! Do you two know where...uh Storm and Talia are?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Storm, and this is my friend Talia." The boy answered gesturing toward the girl and himself.

"Oh! Really? That makes our searching a whole lot easier. You're wanted at the professors lab and-" I'm cut off by the boy, him smirking.

"We know." He answered, and I glare daggers at him. Everyone takes a small step back. Ice and Amelia know not to mess with me when I'm angry, and Talia appeared to understand this as well. Storm's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Okay Mr. Cocky-Pants, then tell why the professor wants us at her lab?" I snapped at him. _'So much for a good first impression.' _

Storm fell silent, and I smiled. '_That should teach him NOT to interrupt me.'_

"Well, why don't head for the lab?" Ice suggested. We agreed and started walking back to Nuevma town, when I remember my promise to Ice to check out what all the commotion was about.

"Wait!" I shouted, causing everyone to turn around and look at me in confusion.

"What is it?" Talia asked, her voice soft. From what I have precieved from her so far, she seemed like a shy kind of girl. Eh, maybe I was wrong.

"Ice, didn't you want to check out what was with that crowd?" I wondered if he still was curious, or if I had just wasted a few minutes of our time. Ice's eyes widen in realization, and grin crossed his face.

"Yeah!" Without warning, he ran pass me and I sighed as I follow. Grumbling under my breath the whole way.

"Citizens of The Unova region, I join us here today to talk about the dire need to help our Pokémon!" A voice rang out from the crowd. Lifting my head up to look through the crowd, I see a man, well more teenager. Probably a motivational speaker.

He had green hair the came down to his waist, and blue-ish grey eyes that only held sincerity and truth. The teen wore a dark cap, a white collar down shirt with a black T-shirt underneath it. Tan pants and green shoes to match too. _'This guy really likes green,' _I thought, and despite myself I blushed. He was...hot.

What really stood out was a necklace that was black with blue and yellow lines going around it. It made me wonder if he was more than he appeared.

"We have to help our Pokémon! Something big is about to happen and your Pokémon sense it! Listen to me, if we don't all together, we might face destruction." The way thing effected the people around me, as everyone became silent. _  
><em>

"Who is he? And what is he talking about?" Wolf asked. I shrugged my shoulders, confused as well.

"That N," a soft voice said and I knew it was Talia. "He appears to be talking about a great evil."

When she saw everyone's weird faces, she continues. "I seen him before, there's even a legend about him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, The story goes he's help saved this region _twice._ Isn't that cool?" She smiled, and I heard a whistle of approval. I Look to my left to see Storm stare at N impressed. Huffing, I roll my eyes.

"Hey, shouldn't we head to the lab?" Amelia says, already staring to head in the direction of Neuvem town. I skipped after her. And the others followed.

'_I wonder why the professor wants...'_

**So, that's chapter 2! Did I get the personalities right? I hope so. This is sorta like a Pokemon white/black 3. Okay? Okay. (The fault in our stars...sigh) And N's back! You'll also see some other familiar faces soon. I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the wait. Tell me what you thought in the review!**

**~Mystic47**


End file.
